Healing Hands
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Bella wakes up unable to remember. After her horrifying car accident, the first voice she is greeted with just so happens to be the one she wants to keep chasing. Doctor Cullen stitched her up healing a lot more than just wounds. She finds herself drawn to him and he can't seem to resist her. EXB, Canon, LEMONS, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT - _Bella wakes up unable to remember. After her horrifying car accident, the first voice she is greeted with just so happens to be the one she wants to keep chasing. Doctor Cullen stitched her up healing a lot more than just wounds. EXB, Canon, LEMONS, Rated M. _

_AN: Characters not mine._

* * *

The First Chapter

Pain.

It courses right through me. Pain everywhere.

A beep in the distance is continuous. I can't pinpoint where it's coming from but it doesn't delay. It smells clean. Like disinfectant disinfected.

"Bella?"

The voice is laced with complete worry but I can't turn my head toward it.

"She's waking up. Please help my baby. She's in pain."

It's my father. His deep chords were familiar.

As I open my eyes the entire room is blurry. I can't see clearly. The light above me is violent. Blinking only makes it worse. I can't find him.

Scuffle around me. I'm lying down but I'm moving.

"It's okay sir. Please sit down. We won't be long."

I try my hand. Clench. Unclench. Ouch.

My eyes begin to adjust. Just in time for the cool voice.

"It must be internal bleeding. We need to rush her to surgery. There may be fractures and we need to check her organs around her rib cage for safety," it booms.

It's strong, unfamiliar. Even in this state, I know that I want to get to know it. Please speak again.

I manage to pry open my eyes to find the source of where it came from. A man in a white coat stands over me. Auburn hair, gorgeous green eyes, slight stubble I want to touch.

"Bella," he smiles down at me, "I'm going to take care of you. I need you to relax."

I want to talk to him. I need to tell him how sexy he sounds. I need to find out if he's single and if he's happy to have my babies. If he'd bend me over this bed and fuck me till…

Till...

What's this gas?

* * *

The beeping is back but closer.

A tune that could be tapped out with a long fingernail on a piece of laminate. Tap tap. Beep beep.

The pain is gone. But I'm stiff.

I open my eyes to see a hospital room staring back at me. An ugly grey, machines connected to me, an IV in my arm. Yuck. I'm bandaged up with some dry blood on my hands. My jewellery is missing with a plastic tab around my wrist instead.

"What the fuck?" I whisper.

My dad Charlie lightly snoring in the armchair beside me. A deep sleep no one can interrupt.

What had I done? It's the middle of the day based on the light streaming through the gaps in the blinds. I quietly grab for my IV and carefully climb out of bed, wincing as I go. Had I been hit by a truck? A plane? A UFO? It felt like a combination of all of them.

Charlie doesn't even stir when I exit the room. I look both ways down the hall picking right. Eventually, I find a reception desk a nurse biting her pen lid. When she sees me she flips.

"Miss," he gasps, "you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in the hospital. You need to get back to bed," she soothes rushing me.

I let her carefully turn me around beginning to walk me back to where I came from. What on earth was going on?

"I've never had someone up and about so soon."

That velvet voice returns. The one from before. Could you orgasm just from a voice? If so this man needs a Shakespeare play stat, just to read to me.

I manage to catch a glimpse. He is beautiful. Tall, handsome and perfect. Like an action figure come to life. Almost too perfect to exist.

"She isa stubborn one. That's what her daddy says," my nurse dobs.

"Charming and endearing for a young woman," he steps toward me smiling, "Bella, I'm Doctor Cullen. You need to get back to lying down. You've just come out of serious surgery."

"What? Why?" I ask completely confused.

The doctor and nurse share a look. What aren't they telling me?

I let them walk me back toward my colourless and lifeless room. Charlie is still asleep. When I'm sat properly upright in the bed and relaxed the doctor sits at the foot of my cot.

"Isabella," he smiles gently.

"Bella," I correct.

"Beautiful," he winks.

I'm most definitely blushing around the wires attached to my nose.

If only my father weren't here. I couldn't care less if the nurse watched me devour this man.

"You were in a horrific accident. A drunk driver hit the back of your car veering you into the side of a truck. You're incredibly lucky the truck hit your passenger side. If it didn't you'd be dead," he says seriously, "you had internal bleeding, fractures and minor head injuries which may incite short term memory failure but for now, you're okay. You need to rest and let your body heal."

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"Two days," he answers.

"Is the truck okay?" I joke.

It earns me a hearty, warm laugh. He is incredibly beautiful. I want to find a way to make him laugh again.

"I think you showed it what's for," he nods, "the driver is fine. The drunk driver just had minor injuries and has been charged."

"My dad must have freaked," I sigh.

"He was like any father. My mother would have ripped out that drivers throat," he shrugs leaning over to fix my IV.

His fingers are cold, soft.

"You rest now. I'm here overnight tonight, so if you need help you call the nurse to get me. I don't usually do overnights so thankfully I'll have you here to motivate me through it," he says, "For now though you need pain relief just push the button and it'll safely administer more. If it isn't working call me."

"One more thing," I say.

"Yes, Bella," he smiles that incredibly crooked grin.

"What's your actual name? Doctor is way too formal," I smile hopeful.

"Edward," his smirk is as mischievous as my question.

I contemplate the answer. Of course, he would have a perfect name to match his perfect face, body, everything.. He was humanity at its finest. Where as I looked awful. I knew my hair needed a brush, I was disgusting and far from the sex beast this man was probably use to.

"Call me if you need anything, beautiful," he heads out of the room.

I look to my still sleeping father and sigh bored. He'll be a nightmare when he wakes up. Maybe I'll be calling my doctor before I know it to cure me of the head pain Chief Swan is about to hand me.

If I beg he might kiss it better?

When I'm left with just my snoring father I try to recall what happened. I couldn't.

I remember driving to my best friends house then waking up to the sound of the doctor's voice. Nothing in between. That fact slightly terrifies me. What happened?

Carefully I position myself to find more comfort. My side aches.

Pulling up the covers slightly I shift my hospital gown to see a large bandage taking up real estate across my skin. Groaning I lie back again feeling helpless.

"Bells?"

My dad's eyes are opened and filled with layers of concern.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Should I get the nurse? How long have you been awake?" he asks.

"No, they were in here before. The doctor told me to just rest," I say, "Dad I'm okay."

Tears threaten to fall onto his cheeks. He moves closer to the bed, parking his seat beside me so he can take my hand.

"When I got a call about a car accident I never imagined it would be you. Bells, please never ever scare me like that again," he chokes out.

"I'm sorry Dad," I say shocked.

He'd never shown this much emotion before. It's a trait he'd handed down to me.

"Your mother will be here tomorrow afternoon. She struggled to get a flight because of the awful weather," he says.

"You told her?" I ask annoyed.

"Bella, it was a close call. She just needed to see with her own eyes that you're okay," he says.

I was here visiting my father. While enjoying a break I decided to pay him a visit. My move to New York was spur of the moment. I told myself it was because of opportunity, but really I wanted to change. I missed my father. My mother sent me every few months as a kid until I decided leaving Rosalie was too difficult. I begged my mother to let me transfer schools and she eventually agreed. While here I managed to build a comfortable bond.

It stayed that way up until a few years back. I secured a scholarship and took it excitedly. Next year I'll walk across the stage to take up my degree. Criminology was a random pick but spurred on by my father's job as a cop.

"The doctor did a good job," he says suddenly, "He's new."

"I didn't think I'd seen him here before," I say.

Maybe Dad could help provide more information. The guys I'd dated in the past never worked. I might be enticed to try if I had motivation as beautiful as that guy.

"He moved here. The rest of his family are in Seattle I think. The hospital has been short staffed so they requested a transfer and that's what we got," he explains.

"I guess I should be thankful," I say.

"I know I am," he nods.

* * *

Chapter Two will be up sooner than you might think. ;)

I hope to see you there.

In the meantime, leave me a review! Just to let me know what you think so far?

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

THE SECOND CHAPTER

Charlie agreed to leave after my pleading with him. I needed space. I couldn't sleep with his snoring too. I just needed to try and think about what on earth had happened. The more I tried the bigger the stress became.

It was late. Just past midnight and sleeping was well and truly too far from my reach.

Flicking through the TV channels was pointless. That is unless I wanted to buy useless shit. I simply opted for staring into the dark room. Examining different sections of it. The sink, the toilet door, the window, my doctor.

"Hey," the kind voice moves across my small room.

His smile is warm and welcoming. Sort of like a hug. He simply stands in my doorway in his white doctor scrubs. Incredibly stoic.

"Hey," I say softly.

"How are you holding up?" he approaches me holding a wooden clipboard and clicking his pen.

"I'm okay. My side hurts a little," I say.

"Turns out cutting people open does that," he nods writing something down.

"How long do I need to be here?" I ask.

"Jesus Bella. Why am I boring you already?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yep," I joke.

"How quickly you've destroyed what this could have been," he gasps pretending to be hurt.

That glorious smile wrecks the composure. His expression makes my heart excited. The sly smirk and playful gleam to his eyes. Each inch of his face worth the exploration. The copper, messy hair begged for my hands, his tall frame demanded my attention.

"And what could we have been, Edward?" I ask playfully.

"I guess you'll never know," he shrugs moving to place a blood pressure wrap around my arm.

He pumps air into it and holds a stethoscope slightly beneath it listening to my pulse.

"Why, beautiful. Did your heart just skip a beat for me?" he winks.

"Does that usually help you get all of the girls?" I roll my eyes smiling.

"Only matters if it worked on you," he tears the velcro off and puts the blood pressure machine away.

"My father said you've just moved here," I offer.

"You were asking about me?" he grins.

"How could I help myself."

"You couldn't."

I smile up at him as he replaces my drip bag.

"Isn't this the nurse's job?" I ask.

"Yeah but for my special patients I prefer to," he smiles.

"How sweet of you. I'd like to repay the favour maybe one day," I say.

"Bella, you're not flirting with me are you?" he leans down slightly so he's closer to eye level.

"You're the one flirting with me," I laugh.

The sudden jolt of my body pushes pain right through my side. Why did he have to be funny.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"It hurts to laugh," I nod.

"Noted. I won't make you laugh. Although it is a gorgeous sound," he smiles apologetically, "Get some more rest, Bells. I'll come back shortly to check on you again."

"Bells?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't like it?" he pops the clipboard at the end of my bed, wrapping his stethoscope around his neck.

By god he was sexy.

"I like it," I nod, "More when you call me it."

He laughs that velvety chuckle I've already come to favour. I felt so ugly but when he was speaking to me my personal worries got lost in the back of my mind. Maybe the charm was part of his job, maybe he put it on just for me.

He came back at 3am.

"I'm about to clock off. But I wanted to see how my special patient was going," he says entering the room.

In silence he checks my blood pressure, my IV, my heart monitor and signs the chart at the foot of my bed. I worried for a moment scared he'd leave.

"So what do you do?" he asked taking a seat beside me.

"You're sitting on the job," I raise an eyebrow.

"My shift ended ten minutes ago," he shrugs, "what do you do?"

"I study," I answer sitting up slightly.

Wincing I manage to find a position so that I can speak with him sat up.

"Study what?" he prompts.

"Criminology," I say robotically.

"Nice. In Seattle?"

"New york."

"What brings you to Forks? You from here?"

"My dad lives here," I say, "I'm visiting him."

"And he was first responder to your accident. That's tough. I know he'd see a lot of crap, I do too. But when it's your family it's a whole new ball game," he explains, "You like New York?"

The mood shifts from serious instantly. I can tell he is trying to make it light.

"I guess it has it's perks. I like the food," I smile.

He laughs nodding.

"I agree. If I'm ever that way promise me to a meal," he grins at me.

"Why Edward Cullen. Are you asking me on a date?" I raise any eyebrow.

"Well I actually intended to do that a lot sooner," he smiles, "when you're better."

"Why on earth would you want to date me? I look absolutely disgusting," I roll my eyes.

"I thought women were all about handling at their worst. Marilyn Monroe? I see people at their worst, but something about you is intriguing," he grins, "I have had to fight myself coming back here all night when I didn't need to just to learn more. I couldn't care less you have no makeup on or your hair isn't neat. You are beautiful without all of that, I promise."

"Does this always work?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Never tried it before," he shrugs smiling.

I'm unable to stop the small giddy giggle.

"Where are you from?" I ask suddenly.

I felt as if he was asking all of the questions. I had the urge to know more too.

"Originally Chicago. My mother adopted me and we wound up in Seattle for most of my childhood. I followed my dad into medicine and loved it," he explains, "Forks hospital begged the Seattle hospital I am from for more doctors for a while. I'm here for a little under a month and need friends."

"Wow adopted. That's incredible," I smile.

"I'll tell you more over our date," he promises.

"Well, I'm here for about the same time you are," I say "then I have to head back to school."

"Name a stronger coincidence," he raises his hands happily.

"Hurry up and discharge me then, doc," I tease.

"Tempting but I'm off the clock. And the next doctor on shift is a real hard ass. Don't tell him I said so," he grins, "my dad will kick my ass."

Every time I think my smile can't grow wider he outdoes himself.

"How long do I need to stay here?" I ask.

"When you're able to walk around better and we're happy with those wounds. Then you're free," he explains, "for now you're stuck in here. But I'll keep you company."

I am in awe. This angel actually came after his shift to speak to me, when he could have left and gone home. The excitement bubbled under my skin.

"I really like the sound of that," I smile at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Don't go anywhere without leaving me a review? I'd love to see what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

THE THIRD CHAPTER

This bed is slightly cramped for this.

My hospital gown has been discarded somewhere across the room. My wounds healed by some miracle called sleep deprivation. I now wear a blue lace bra and panties, my doctor standing over me. His eyes completely lusting for me.

He says something to me. I nod eager. Even though I don't know what I'm agreeing to. I'm happy however when he climbs on top of me. Yay!

I puff out my chest praying my hair looks less knotty than I imagine it to be.

"Perfect," I moan out.

His hands explore lingering over my chest. I reach up to take his face into my hand. His stubble lightly stabs into my palm.

"You're perfect," he murmurs leaning down to kiss my neck.

"I need you," I gasp out.

He smiles into my skin prying apart my legs with his strong hand. Ready I grip his muscular arms. Doctor pleasure here I come.

I gasp as his hand travels south cupping me. It feels incredible. Arching into his body I close my eyes. He clearly enjoys my reaction because more pressure is applied.

"Oh god," I gasp.

"He won't help you," he chuckles darkly.

As I pucker up for Edward's incoming lips I hear my mother's panic.

Not now. I'm busy!

Urgently I try to cling to my doctor.

"Baby," she gasps.

My eyes open taking the perfect dream away from me. No!

"Bella," she cries taking my hand, "my girl."

"I'm fine," I croak.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," she growls out.

"Dad is onto it," I cough.

"Get the nurse," she gasps.

"I'm just coughing," I roll my eyes.

"Do you need the doctor?" She asks panicked.

You don't know the half of it.

"No," I push the button on my bed to sit up more, "is Phil here?"

"He's getting coffee," she nods, "he is worried too. You study their minds… what goes through someone's head when they think to get behind the wheel of a car drunk."

"Nothing," I answer.

"Nothing?" She is confused.

"It's a joke."

"Don't joke about this. I almost lost my only child," she snaps.

"Mother. I'm fine," I say calm, "have you heard from Rose?"

"Yes. She is freaking out more than me. She's in the waiting room. She just screamed at some nurse," she smiles.

"Serious?" I cringe.

"Said she's had better bangs than her hair," she chuckles.

"Oh god," why me.

"Your father forgot to call and tell her. I did when I arrived and she flipped," she says, "only one at a time in here but."

Is asking my mother to leave bitchy? I needed to tell Rose about this doctor.

"Can I see her?" I brace myself.

"I just got here," she huffs.

"I'll see her after," I nod, "do you think my side will scar?"

"Can I see?" She asks.

Carefully I pull back my covers and lift my hospital gown. She tuts at the sight of my bandages.

"What was there before they cut you open?" She asks.

"I was unconscious," I say.

"It might scar," she bites her lip, "but we have plenty of bio oil. My friend Barbra has plenty of the stuff. I'm sure she'd give us a lifetime supply."

My mother in a nutshell. She was a dork. But I loved her. Her personality was totally flamboyant. Different to my father and I.

I watch her amused as Edward enters the room. His familiar coat, a light blue collared shirt under.

"Bella," he smiles warmly, "your father has left us?"

"This is my mother," I smile.

"Brilliant. I'm Dr Cullen," he grins at my mother.

Already meeting the parents.

"Doctor, thank you so much for helping her," she shakes his hand.

"It's a pleasure. I need to check her wounds quickly and just make sure everything is as how it should be. You're welcome to stay but if you're squeamish I'll call you when I'm done," he says pulling a pair of gloves on.

"I'm her mother. I'll be fine," she nods settling in for the show.

"Fair enough," he nods.

"It might sting," he looks down at me apologetically as he peels back my gown enough.

"I'll bite my tongue from swearing," I say.

"I love it when my patients talk dirty," he winks at me.

I blush. My mother is right there. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Will it scar?" She asks none the wiser.

"It shouldn't. I did a sound job," he picks at the bandage.

"Of course," she nods.

I squeeze my bed sheets tight as he peels back my bandage. I want to curse.

"Breathe Bella," he soothes, "it's okay."

I listen to his voice ignoring the sting.

"Do you want to hold my hand darling?" My mum piped up.

"Fuck no," I growl.

Edward smirks. I can't see it cause my eyes are closed but heck I can feel it. Quickly he redresses my wound after letting my mum examine the stitches.

"There was internal bleeding which we stopped quick. The worst of it is over. Only a slight break in the leg which we've casted as you can see. But she's a fighter," Edward pulls his gloves off.

"I never met your father," I say sudden.

"In his hand over he said you were sleeping," he smiles, "he knew you didn't have much last night so he left you all to me."

"Thanks so much, Doctor Cullen. She is in good hands I can see," my mother taps my knee softly right above my knee cast.

"I try my best," he grins.

We watch him check my blood pressure and replace my drip.

"Your blonde friend is waiting to see you," he jots down a note on his clipboard.

"I hope she isn't causing mayhem," I say.

"She just asked me if I was single for her friend," he smiles down at me.

I sigh loudly.

"You can ask her my answer," he whispers into my ear leaning forward pretending to fix something.

If I weren't injured I would have pulled him into the bed. Torn off those scrubs.

"I'll drop by later tonight, beautiful," he smiles down at me.

As he exits the room my mother gives me a look. She's astonished.

"Please birth my grandkids with him?" She says.

It's loud. He heard it.

Just before he turns away from the door he turns back to wink at me. Sexy and sure.

I want the floor to swallow me up.

* * *

Thanks SO much!

please leave me a review


	4. Chapter 4

The Fourth Chapter

"Who the heck is he?" She bursts into the room.

"Rose," I smile at her.

"Don't you dare Rose me. Who is that man? You come close to death and find a sex beast while doing it?" She snaps.

"He is just my doctor," I laugh, "besides you have Emmett."

"Things aren't great. We had a fight," she sighs sitting beside me.

"Why?" I ask confused.

Rosalie has recently started dating her new man. She is in the process of moving to Seattle to live where he is. But the move is primarily for her new job. Her weekend in Forks timed with my visit. She's being going back and forth. She'd spoken nonstop about Emmett and I was looking forward to meeting him. Something that was meant to happen before my crash. They were getting serious.

"Where is he?" I say.

"Seattle. I told him to fuck off back home. I was worried about you and we got into a fight," she sighs.

"Don't take it out on him."

"He upset me. He just didn't understand," she shakes her head.

"Rose you need to relax," I sigh.

"Our make up sex will be incredible. Don't worry," she waves her hand dismissive.

"I won't worry. But you should call him," I insist.

She narrows her eyes at me but still reaches into her pocket for her phone. I watch her click his contact.

"Be nice," I warn.

Rosalie was fiery. Crossing her was something I constantly worked to avoid.

It rings a couple of times and he answers sounding out of breath.

"Baby?" He asks.

"Hey," she looks at me.

"I'm working out. Sorry. You okay! Is bella alright?" He asks.

"She's butchered up but she is fine. I wanted to call and say… well sorry," she stammers.

I gasp dramatically joking to which she flips me the bird.

"Yeah. Me too. I should have been more sympathetic. Not to worry. You coming up to Seattle tonight!" He huffs.

"Yeah baby. Once Bella is okay," she coos.

I roll my eyes suffering from the exchange.

"When you get here baby I'll make it up to you," he says.

"Baby," I mock.

"Shut up," Rosalie snaps at me.

"Rose?" Emmett asks worried.

"I was talking to Bella," she says, "I'll call you later. Bella is trying to bang a Doctor here."

"Long as it's not my dad. He's doing a week there. My brother is probably there too," he laughs.

My eyebrows raise, Rosalie's mouth drops.

"I haven't met his family yet," Rosalie whispers to me.

"Ask him the brothers name," I demand.

"What is your brother's name?" She repeats.

"Edward. He's a total ass sometimes but. Tell her to steer clear, especially when he is moody," Emmett says.

"He has been nice," I ask confused.

"He is paid to be," Emmett laughs.

I look at Rose conflicted.

"Love you bye," she calls down the phone hanging up.

"He said he was single. That he may treat you to a date. Don't listen to Emmett. His opinion is bias. Most people hate their brothers," Rosalie takes my hand, "he's the first guy you've gotten excited about in a year."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Your eyes when I mentioned him," she smiles.

"You walked in attacking me for flirting with the hottest man I've met," I defend.

"Flirting? Bella!" She gasps.

"I can't help it. He starts it," I smile, "he said he would like to take me on a date when I'm better."

"Babe, he is into you. And it's nothing to do with a paycheck. You're in bed without a single slap of makeup and this guy thinks you're hot," she smiles, "you're my hero."

Coming from her. She was positively beautiful. Blonde, tall. Basically a Victoria secret model 24/7.

"I think he probably doesn't even like me. He's probably doing it to make me feel better," I roll my eyes.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're hot even on your deathbed," she smiles, "your Kat von D liner intact when they wheeled you in."

"How do you know that!" I gasp.

"He told me your makeup must have been cement," she laughs, "I told him we were going out and you were probably ready for that."

"Rose. I can't date my doctor can I?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't that unsanitary?" I joke.

"Bella he isn't fingering you right before removing a heart," Rosalie scoffs.

"Terrible imagery," I groan.

"You don't like that?!" She squeals laughing.

"I do but it's a private image," I giggle, "ahhh! Stop making me laugh."

"You poor baby," she shakes her head.

"Shut up," I groan.

"I can't believe we'll basically be sisters," she gasps leaning back in her chair.

Relaxed she throws her feet up onto my bed crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Comfy? And sisters! Where is that from?" I ask.

"Cause I'm marrying Emmett, you will marry Edward," she says as if it's obvious.

"Give me time to let my mother know," Edward enters the room.

Timing wasn't his strong suit. Finally a flaw.

"Fucking hell," I groan.

"Kids and marriage, Bella. We're going to be busy once you're better," Edward smiles.

"Kill me," I cover my eyes with my hand.

"Too much paperwork," he says prying my hands from my eyes.

"Can I be godmother?" Rosalie chimes in.

"You'll be his sister in law," I tease her.

"My brother has a girlfriend apparently. And my sister isn't on that team," he smiles at Rose.

"Your brother is my boyfriend. Recent. I have yet to meet the family. I just called him," she explains.

"Oh. What? No way! That's a crazy small world," he grins at her.

"I didn't plan on meeting this way. He said you're grumpy too," she laughs accepting his hand to shake it.

"He's an idiot. He's awful when he is hungry. He said you lived in Forks but you're moving. Never gave me a name," Edward explains, "he is hard to get details from."

"Rosalie. And he mentioned a brother too but that was it," she grins.

Their bonding moment is sweet but I'm in pain.

"Help," I gasp.

"Oh shit," Rosalie straightens up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks seriously.

"It just hurts," I say.

"Can you give me a rating between one and ten?" He asks beginning to pull down my bed covers to get to the wound.

"A 8," I grumble.

"That's high," Rosalie gasps.

"You're not a doctor," I glare at her, "You're a fashion writer."

"I'm just helping," she snaps.

"Stop helping," I yell.

"Okay calm down now. I'll get some pain relief flowing now. I think you just pulled on it from having fun," he says smooth.

His hands rush around my body trying to fix me. A needle comes from somewhere and it's stabbed under my skin. The painkiller injected into my body.

"It's okay," he soothes.

He pulls down the covers and swears silently.

"It looks like a stitch came free. Rose can I get you to stand back slightly," he asks pushing the nurse call button.

Her face changes riddled with panic.

"It's okay. I'll make the pain stop quick. I need to restitch this," he smiles down at me, "I'll numb it and you won't feel a thing. Don't be scared."

"I'm not," I close my eyes.

I am.

"Rose you can hold her hand on that side," Edward motions with his head to the opposite side of the bed.

She races around taking my hand, squeezing.

"Push," she smiles.

"Stop joking," I breathe out.

Two nurses race in with a cart, Edward leans down and gets to work. I can't look. The blood makes me feel faint.

"It's okay, beautiful," he says, "Rose talk to her."

"Can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" She smiles down at me.

"You can get fucked," I scrunch my face up feeling the pinch of the needle.

"I think you'll find you will," she giggles

"Don't " I smile.

"Maybe when you're better you could come visit in Seattle and meet Emmett? Double date? Before you head back?" She grins.

I look up at her smiling as my response.

"Emmett would love you," she continues, "you're funny, cute, and know how to wear the shit out of a skirt. You are smart, you care."

"Almost there," Edward says.

"You make incredible cakes, you have this weird snort thing when you laugh too hard," she says.

"Stop. He doesn't care he is working," I say.

"I'm listening," Edward smiles, "if only I had my friend to talk me up. He'd say I love long walks on the beach I'm sure."

"Bella loves that too," Rosalie smiles.

"You're embarrassing me," I shut my eyes.

"I'm getting you laid," she giggles.

"I'm a gentleman," Edward grins.

"Bella could use one of them. They guys she's dated are horrific," she smiles, "remember that one that forgot your birthday?"

"Yep. Thanks for bringing it up," I say.

"He was yuck. I can't believe you went there after I told you not to," She blabs.

"I'm done," he laughs.

The nurses rush out of the room and he stands peeling off gloves.

"I'm sorry," I smile at him.

"Don't be. It's what marriage is," he winks at me heading out of the room, "I'll come by later tonight, sweetie."

"You're fucked," Rosalie giggles.

* * *

Thanks! dont forget a review.


	5. Chapter 5

THE FIFTH CHAPTER

After a week I'm walking around slightly. My strength isn't fully there, but I'm working on it.

My mother finally flew home, my father agreed to let me take walks around the hospital alone and Rosalie called for daily check-ins about Edward. Often disappointed we had yet to "_get dirty_" as she so put it.

This morning I decided to take a corridor that I hadn't before. The glum grey still splashed upon the walls and a dull shade of yellow lighting made up the room. Eventually, I find my way to a door with Edward's name on it. Engraved on the small plaque it reads 'Doctor E. Cullen.' Too tempted to hold back I knock. He was on the morning shift this week so he should be here.

"Yeah," a voice inside calls.

I push open the door wrapping my nightgown around me tighter.

"Hey," I smile warmly, "I thought I'd visit my special doctor."

"Bella," he sounds shocked to see me.

"Your office is so empty. You don't even have a picture," I smile, "is it like this in Seattle?"

"What are you doing out of your bed?" He sighs.

"Walking. You said to walk?" I raise an eyebrow.

To make a point I kick out my hurt leg. I had been given a pair of crutches to help me wabble about the corridors.

"Look I'm just trying to have my break. Can we joke later?" he huffs.

Did I step into the wrong office? His tune was totally different. It's as if he swallowed the grumpy dwarf from Snow White. His posture was hunched, he was stiff. Stress was obvious in every inch of his body, in every movement.

"Sorry," I shrink into myself mortified.

I'd interrupted something.

"Just, Bella. Go back to your room," he rubs his forehead with anxiety.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine. Please go," he sighs paused off.

I consider resisting. But I allow stupidity to sink in.

"Sure. Sorry I bothered you," I nod closing the door behind me.

There's a sinking feeling in my stomach. What did I do wrong?

Sulking I return to my room and grab for my phone. With a text to Rosalie, I begin to feel worse.

_"Hey. Something is up. S.O.S."_

She calls me after five minutes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She sounds panicked.

"I'm okay. I… he doesn't actually like me. For the past week, he has flirted with me. I just found his office and tried to visit and he lost it. He kicked me out," I say.

"What? He what!" Rose gasps.

"He just freaked and I don't know why?" I say.

"It might be something else and he is just taking it out on you?" Rose suggests.

"What a turn-off," I huff

"You'd undress still if he asked. Don't freak. Just give him a slight cold shoulder. Don't go to him," she says.

"I think I'm just way in over my head," I sigh.

"No way. He is. You're the one too good for him," she says.

"Rose," I huff, "he just told me to get out. I'm not good enough. I was delusional. Why would he want a cut up hospital patient? I've worn pyjamas the entire time we've known each other, he's seen my insides and I've not worn makeup once. My hair is disgusting…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You do this every time. The little freakouts aren't cute," Rose interrupts, "It's him. You're beautiful no matter what you have on."

"I feel so dumb," I huff.

"Don't. It's him that's dumb. There's plenty of guys back in New York begging for you," she says.

"They're just like him. Kind to my face then suddenly an ass," I sigh.

"Least he was an ass before you got into bed with him," she offers.

He walks into the room holding a clipboard, scribbling something down.

"Have to go. Bye," I hang up.

"Bella," he mumbles, "how are you feeling?"

He is stern. Are we just going to ignore what just happened?

"Fine," I nod.

"Pain?" He asks beginning his usual routine.

I'm tense as he checks my blood pressure.

"Slight," I'm going to be shorter.

"Rate it," he says.

"6," I shrug.

"Just lie back and take it easy. I'll get the nurse to give you some pain relief," he seems grumpy.

Emmett was right. I make a point to snatch back my arm when he's finished. He takes no notice.

Shocked I watch him walk out of my room without another word

"The customer service needs some work," I mutter.

Had he just switched people? Personalities?

The light, bubbly energy that he had given me gone. I was so mad I didn't see it worth getting back.

I stewed in my bed angry at him. Maybe he was having a bad day at work? I was meant to be here to make it better. Wasn't I?

The rest of the day is spent glaring out the window. He doesn't come back.

Instead, I get even worse. His father.

"Isabella. You look better today," he smiles.

He hadn't really met me yet. Each time he had come by I'd been asleep.

"Do I?" I fake a smile.

"You do. I'm Doctor Cullen. Every time I've come by to check you've been sleeping so I've left it to the nurses to keep an eye on you," he says, "are you remembering much of the accident?"

"I remember driving and seeing the truck beside me. That's where it stops," I shrug.

"Take your time," he nods.

"How can I help it?" I ask.

"Try writing what you remember down," he suggests.

Simply I nod.

"I can ask the nurse to acquire you a pen and paper," he grins, "for now though continue resting. You're doing a fantastic job."

The doctor leaves me be. He seems nice. How on earth did he raise such a moody son? How on earth was I attracted to his mood son? How did I get so played?

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks SO SO much for ALL of this incredible support. I've read each review with a massive smile on my face. I love to see feedback on my stories. Please do keep it coming.

* * *

_THE SIXTH CHAPTER_

I sit with my tray table over me completing a crossword. A nine letter word to interrupt the course of... how ironic. I bit my lip considering the answer.

I'd finished both books brought to me by my dad and binge-watched most of Netflix. All of the TV shows watched, the chapters completed. I'd managed too cool off from the encounter with Edward and even taken a few notes on what I remembered.

This is what I had:

_Driving to Rosalie's for a night out. _

_I'm in Forks for university break _

_There was a truck beside me_

From there it got foggy. My memory before the crash was completely foggy. I barely remember getting onto the plane. It's fragmented.

"Bella," Edward waltzed in happy.

Whiplash much?

He wore trousers and a button up shirt. That messy hair was untamed and his cool scent drifted into each inch of the room. He looked delicious dressed so casually. Too bad I was annoyed at him.

"Hey," I say cold.

"You look a little better, today," he says sitting beside my bed.

"Do I?" I scoff

"Much brighter," he smiles that crooked smirk.

I look at him confused as he takes a seat in the chair beside my bed. He holds a bag but it's unclear what is inside. I want to know, but I don't want to be obvious. Missing from his usual attire was his doctor lab coat. I'm unsure as to why he would take it off.

"You look casual," I smile.

"It's my day off," he admits.

"So why are you here?" I raise an eyebrow confused.

"To spend time with you," he says, "we're friends. I can do that right?"

"I guess," I nod, "but the other day you seemed as if spending time with me was something you'd find as bad as torture."

"That," he huffs frustrated, "I'm sorry. I had some stuff on my mind and I just needed a break. It turns out work isn't always fun. It's difficult."

A pang of guilt rushes through me. It didn't occur to me he could be going through something too. I just assumed he was faking the kindess he'd shown to me.

"I thought you were an ass," I smirk.

He grins wickedly at me. His set of teeth perfectly white, his lips kissable.

"I was. I guess you could say I had an ex on my mind. Then the stress of work. This hospital gets chaotic," he leans back into the chair looking at me.

"Your ex?" I ask.

"Yeah, she broke it off a few weeks back. Couldn't really tell me why," he shrugs.

"I can't see why she would do that. You seem lovely," I offer.

"I'm glad you think so," he smiles.

"I met your father yesterday," I say opting for a conversation change.

"Did you?" he asks.

"He's great. He suggested I write down everything I remember to help with my memory," I say reaching to show him my notes so far.

Curious he takes the book from me. He scrutinises each line with his eyes. For a split second, he almost looks disappointed but he recovers.

"For once he has a good idea," he smiles, "as a kid he made us keep journals. Each day for ten minutes he made us write what we learned at school, any friends we made, even TV shows we watched."

"My dad just asked me 'how was school.' He'd roll his eyes at my 'good' answer," I grin, "but that sounds lovely. To reflect on the day each day. What would you write down now?"

"Met with this beautiful woman," he winks at me.

"Smooth," I laugh.

He places my notepad back on the tray table in front of me with a slight sigh.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask.

"Not at all. Don't stress out about it. Today is a new day, Beautiful," he smirks, "I got you something. You've been looking at the bag since I sat down."

Involuntarily I blush. I'd been caught out. Chuckling he lifts the bag up putting it onto the section of the bed beside that isn't taken up by my body. I reposition by body slightly ignoring the pain.

"Open it," he hints.

Careful of the needle in my arm I pry open the handles reaching in. When I pull it out I see that it's a book. I raise an eyebrow looking at Edward.

"I figured you might want to read something new?" he asks.

"Thanks. I… something about this seems familiar," I admit smiling.

"Why's that?"

"I can't put my finger on it. Perhaps I've seen the cover before in a bookstore. Of course, I know Frankenstein, but this edition," I shrug flicking through the pages.

"It's an old edition. My favourite book," he nods.

For a moment I just stare at the cover. The words inside are slightly distressed from its age, the pages now a rusty brown.

"Maybe write it down," he gestures to my notebook.

Before I have the chance he grabs for my pen opening the pages of my notepad. In eloquent writing he scribbles.

_Frankenstein._

I stare down at the cursive script trying to gather my thoughts. Looking to escape from the tension my wise ass cracks a joke.

"Not all doctors have terrible handwriting," I say.

He chuckles lightly before pointing back to the bag.

"There's one more thing," he offers.

I put aside the book and pull out an 'I love New York' t-shirt.

It's my size.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"Online," he says quickly, "I figured you might want a piece of home."

I open it out laying it flat against my legs confused even more.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, it's just really sweet of you," I say quickly, "best service I've ever had from a doctor. Usually, they just prescribe me antibiotics and recommend that I eat more fruit."

"What fools they all were," he says, "you're in good hands now."

For a moment he reaches to take my hand but stops himself placing it on the bed beside my hand. As if he had to catch himself.

"Should we watch TV?" he offers.

"Sure," I nod.

He connects something to the TV before handing me the controller.

"I brought a casting thing so you don't have to watch netflix on the laptop," he explains, "why don't you pick something. I just have to use the restroom."

When he's gone I grab from my notebook. Right under Frankenstein, I add my own entry.

_T-shirt_

Followed by a second one.

_Doctor Edward Cullen._

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope to see you for another chapter.

Please leave me a review until then.


	7. Chapter 7

THE SEVENTH CHAPTER

The New York air is crisp. The weather was beginning to change for winter, the city preparing for the cool months ahead.

I sit on a park bench in Central Park watching the world go by. I'd just received the awful news. I had to be out of my apartment in three weeks. I had to find a new place and quick. Right before exams.

After what felt like hours of watching ducks I stand from my perch. Leaning down I pick up my backpack but as I straighten back up I'm flung back down. I crash into the cement a form on top of me.

"Ouch," I gasp.

"Fuck," it grunts.

I manage to sit up the person strung around my lap.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask.

"You came out of nowhere," he grumbles climbing off me, "literally nowhere."

He's beautiful. I literally got taken out by God. A greek one.

In running gear, the man looks positively perfect. Sweat glistens from his forehead right below gorgeous copper locks. He's muscular and tall.

"You need to be more careful," he stands up to offer me his hand.

Completely speechless I take his offer letting him pull me up.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asks.

I nod stunned.

"Shit. And you're deaf," he groans.

Frantically he begins to sign language. My shock shifts to amusement. I wonder what he's trying to tell me. Maybe 'marry me?' Unable to help myself I laugh grabbing his hands.

"I heard you," I say, "I'm just… I'm fine."

"Why would you let me embarrass myself," he smirks, "I'm standing here sign languaging to you."

"It was amusing," I shrug.

"Seriously, are you okay?" he sounds stressed.

"I'm fine. You just startled me," I explain.

"Do you drink coffee?" he asks me.

"I can," I nod, "I prefer tea."

"Tea it is. Come on," he motions in the direction we should take with his head.

"I don't even know your name," I say dumbly following.

"I guess you can find out over our tea," he smiles down at me.

I wake with a gasp. It's the middle of the night, maybe early morning. I reach for the light button and grab from my notebook.

Hurriedly I flick to the page and jot down the memory. It may have been a dream but something about it felt so real.

_Bench. _

I sit with it for a minute. Was I going crazy?

Reaching for the call button I buzz for my nurse. I need medical help. I have questions about everything. In minutes she appears at my door.

"Bella," she says concerned, "are you in pain?"

"Angela. I need help," I nod trying to stop the tears, "I need you to tell me. What is wrong with my head?"

She looks at me sympathetically before walking further into the room toward me. As she fixes my drip she sighs.

"Your head suffered in the crash. The impact caused some trauma," she explains.

"Doctor Cullen said minor head injuries," I shake my head, "I heard him the first day I came in."

"They weren't minor," she shakes her head, "he must have made some mistake. They were classed as significant officially."

I watch her pick up the wooden clipboard at the foot of the bed and check. She nods, eyes focused on the information before her.

"Yep. Doctor Carlisle Cullen diagnosed you with TBI. A small case of it but there," she even shows me the clipboard.

"Carlisle? There must be an error. Edward treated me," I correct.

"Edward stepped aside. Carlisle ordered him to leave for some reason. I was there in the operation room," she explains.

My head hurts even more than what the car crash managed to do.

"They switched?" I ask.

She offers me the clipboard and I flip through. Every inch of treatment after the crash came from Carlisle. I heard Edward's voice when I woke up though. How could this be?

"When did they switch?" I ask.

"After Edward put you under," She answers.

"And they didn't say why?"

"Carlisle walked in wearing operation scrubs, tapped Edward's shoulder and asked him to leave," she explains, "no one questioned it. It is Carlisle's hospital after all."

"Wait. Hold up. Carlisle owns this hospital?" I ask.

She nods.

"He's the director but often chucks on his scrubs to help treat patients. Especially when we have low staff numbers. Otherwise, he sits in his office and handles finances, medications, staffing." she explains.

My head hurts even more now.

"And how long has Edward worked here?" I ask.

"Well, a few weeks. He transferred. I'm not sure where because I tend not to gossip. His father put him onto emergency room shifts," she explains.

"Emergency? He's been checking up on me," I shake my head.

"He's been curious about your condition. It was very gory. You were in an incredibly bad way, miss," she explains.

"So my memory. You said TBI. What's that?" I ask.

"We have all the information to your family. Have they not told you?" she seems shocked.

"No," I shake my head.

Her expression shifts. Like she just realises she's given away too much.

"Please," I beg.

"TBI means traumatic brain injury. You have a light case of amnesia. It can last weeks or months. You forget minor or major things. Some people forget the moments leading up to the crash, the weeks leading up or some people forget everything. It depends on the significance of the injury. You hit your head enough to lead to forgetting a substantial amount of information. Your long term memory is intact. It depends on how your brain stores memories," she explains.

I study her face hoping to see some sort of trace of dishonesty. There isn't any there.

"Thanks," I say.

"If you have more questions buzz me," she says heading out.

Angela had no clue what she'd just offered. Why would my family keep such a big thing from me? Did Rosalie know? How on earth did they think this was acceptable? I'd thought my injuries weren't as significant as what they were.

When I was pleased she was out of earshot I reach for the book Edward gave me and open it to page one. Inside there's a message.

_5.30pm tonight, meet me at our bench. _

My heart skips a beat.

It wasn't simply a dream.

This book belonged to me. I just needed to figure out how I got it.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

THE EIGHTH CHAPTER

Walking around the hospital was something I made more of an effort to do. I wanted to be discharged. I wanted to try and piece together what on earth was happening. The hospital had a stunning indoor garden. Among the flowers and plants I'd found a bench which I had made myself comfortable on. Hoping the location might jog something inside my mind. I was up to the second chapter of my book, reading it at a slow pace to try and see if anything jogged my memory.

"Hey."

The familiar voice belonged to a familiar face. One I kept trying to reach for.

"Edward," I smile warmly as he sits beside me.

"It's great to see you up and about," he says.

He was back to his hospital attire. The lab coat, the stethoscope around his neck. He was so bloody hot.

"You look normal again. It was like seeing a teacher on the weekend in your casual look," I smile.

I earn a hearty laugh. The gorgeous bell like noise which never fails to make me smile. His shoulders bounce and eyes clenched close as he loses himself to humour. When he catches himself he points to the book in my lap.

"You've read some," he says motioning to the book.

"What's this note?" I ask.

He suddenly stiffens beside me as I sift back to the first page presenting him with his handwriting.

"I'm not sure. It was second hand. Perhaps a previous owner?" he shrugs.

I'd spent the morning studying the handwriting against the words he'd scribbled in my memory notepad. It was his writing. Unless he donated the book.

"Maybe," I drop it.

Smiling at me he moves slightly closer. His strong arm touching mine, hands inches apart. I wanted to reach out and feel connected to him.

"If you keep going like this we might be able to see about discharging you," he says.

His hand slightly shaky reaches out to tuck a strand of lose hair behind my ear. A section that had escaped my bun.

"That would be nice," I smile.

His hand lingers close by to my face. I want him to lean in.

Please kiss me.

"I should get back to it," he says.

I nod reaching out to take his hand. The touch sparks something in my mind. His skin is warm, smooth and delicate. Familiarity in its strongest form.

"What?" he asks studying my face.

"Nothing," I whisper pulling back my hand, "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

His smile is gentle, warm. He leans closer tucking his head nearer my neck. I'm the only person on Earth who can hear. Just me and him.

"Souviens-toi de moi," he whispers back.

He reaches out again to take my hand again and in his grip, he squeezes my hand three sharp times.

That significant gesture pinpoints the exact thing I was looking for.

* * *

"You seriously like this?" he points at the cup smirking.

"It's fruity," I laugh.

"I cannot drink that," he shakes his head smiling, "do you want my one?"

"You could have a disease," I scrunch my nose.

"I'm a doctor. I can cure you," he winks smirking.

I began to grow fond of that smirk. It only pushed halfway. The left half of his lips raising creating a crooked grin that bordered a smoulder. My knees were weak.

"A doctor. That's interesting," I smile, "Doctor with a name? Or are you a space one?"

The way he laughs is wholehearted. It's coming deep from within his stomach. His shoulders bounce and his eyes clench. Just as perfect as that grin.

"Cullen. I'm Edward. I didn't get your name either," He smiles down at me.

"Bella," I grin.

"Beautiful," He smiles down at me.

We walk quietly. There's a market in the park and happily I let him guide me around it. We stop at a stall with tourist gifts.

"My sister asked me to buy her one of these shirts," he smiles pointing at the classic 'I heart NYC' shirts.

"You can't be serious? Is she that corny," I laugh.

"You don't like them?" He raises an eyebrow.

"It's a bit obvious. Get her something unique," I suggest.

"You don't know my sister," he smiles, "wait here for a minute. Don't move."

Giggling I watch him walk to the cashier. A short man is selling used books in the next stall over. While I wait I flick through the options he has on the fold out table before him. A new read was something I needed. Leaning over I pick up a copy of Frankenstein. It's an older copy. It's been well loved.

"That is my favourite book," Edward appears behind me his tourism bag in hand.

"Is it?" I smile back at him.

"I love it. Personal reasons. You should read it," he says.

"Oh no. I just. I was looking," I shake my head.

"Don't be silly," he pulls out some cash from his pocket and hands it to the stubby man running the stall.

"Nice choice," the man smiles at me, "it's terrific."

I raise an eyebrow looking up at Edward.

"Let me look quick," he takes the book from me and pulls a pen from his pocket.

Shocked I watch him scribble something down before handing it to me.

"I need to head off to work now. But please enjoy your reading. Oh and make sure you stay out of the way of other runners. The fact that someone else might steal you is disturbing, Beautiful," he winks down at me.

Before I can ask him for clarity on any of what he just said he is racing off back towards where we walked from.

"What did he write?" the stall owner asks.

I flip it open to the first page and smile scanning his delicate script.

"I have a date," I smile at the man.

* * *

Just as he starts to walk away I stand tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Have we met?" I ask.

He turns to look back at me. Confliction covers his face. The answer I needed. He can't deny this.

"How?" I demand.

"Bella, please," he whispers.

"How do I know you?" I ask.

"You don't. I've never even been to New York," he is lying and I can tell.

For some reason, I know that when he's lying he can't look at me.

"Edward, please. Please. I'm confused. I know you. Tell me I know you," I beg.

"You hit your head," he tries.

"Don't speak to me as if I am crazy," I yell at him.

The threat of tears now action. They fall chaotically down my cheeks. He wants to reach out and touch me. But he halts his hand in the air as if he was given an electric shock for even considering it. He turns away from me, his own tears now obvious.

"Maybe it's best you don't remember," he shakes his head.

Despite calling out to him frantically he continues to walk away. Confirming my theories as he leaves.

I remember.

I know Edward Cullen.

* * *

Thanks for another chapter.

Please remember to review?


	9. Chapter 9

_Lemons ahead._

* * *

THE NINTH CHAPTER

He had been early. When he arrived he took away any breath that he had left me with earlier on when we crashed into one another. He wore a dreamy dark blue suit, light brown loafers and had tried running a comb through his hair unsuccessfully.

"Beautiful," he smiles, "You saw my note."

"What would you do if I hadn't?" I ask.

"Fate," he shrugs.

"Sorry, huh?" I stammer out with a giggle.

"Fate. I believe if you hadn't seen my note or had seen it and just decided against coming, then it wasn't meant to be. Yet here we are. The night is young and we have a reservation. That's how brave I was. I even booked a table," he smirks.

Amazed at him I shake my head smiling with more heart than I ever possibly have. He had that effect on me. Perfection had physically crashed into my life and I was completely unprepared.

He walked me to a restaurant. It's French. He was fantastic. Like a gentleman, he pulled out my chair and poured my wine.

"What is good? My french food knowledge stops at French toast," I admit.

"Considering the tea you made me drink that doesn't surprise me," he teases.

"Hey!" I laugh.

"I brought my brother here last time he visited. We loved the beef bourguignon. It's great. I went home and tried to cook it myself but failed," he smiles.

"You cook?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I try," he nods.

"What is your signature dish?" I smile.

"Oh gosh. That's a tricky one," his eyes, "Maybe cobbler. Peach cobbler."

"Peach… who are you? Did I bump into a romance novel?" I smile.

He reaches across the table squeezing it three times before bringing it to his lips.

"I don't know what you bumped into, but I think I bumped into an angel," he says smoothly.

The remainder of the dinner is spent getting to know one another. I learn he has just two siblings. Emmett and Alice. I learn he is adopted. He is originally from Chicago.

He is in New York to learn more about cancer treatment but he'll fly home in one month. He never mentions where home is. It doesn't cross my mind to clarify. It's date one after all. I learn that he loves the piano, enjoys running daily and hates when people spoil the ending of movies.

After dinner, he helps me from the chair and begins to let me lead him to my apartment.

"Why Frankenstein?" I ask as we walk.

"I guess I relate to it. I was created by a mother who didn't see me as her child. She died from an overdose leaving me to question who I was my entire life. I felt like I was assembling my identity from stolen parts. Stolen parents, siblings and a life that wasn't actually meant for me. I got the best education and a college fund from parents I wasn't given. I guess it made me lash out a lot and rebel growing up. Looking for a way to learn to allow myself to be loved. To just let it in," he shrugs.

"It was your fate," I say, "you were meant to be their son. Look at you now. The anger is gone and you put it into helping cancer patients."

"You think?" he asks smiling down at me.

As an answer, I squeeze his hand. Three times. Our own language that he'd initiated.

"I need to see you again," he admits as we arrive at my door.

I unlock the handle and smile back at him.

"I'm not entirely done with seeing you now, Edward. I have tea upstairs," I push open the door leaning back to take his hand.

Before he can refuse I tug him inside giggling.

"What sort of tea?" He asks gently closing the door behind him.

"Fruity," I wink at him turning to race up the stairs.

My apartment was small. The front door opened up to a coat closet and stairs with the remainder of the space upstairs. It was a studio so everything was out in the open. I had gorgeous french doors, a light kitchen and a bed at the rear of the room. He takes a moment to investigate who I am based on my possessions and the layout.

"Who is this?" He asks smiling at a photo of me with my parents.

"My dad and mum. That was high school graduation," I smile, "they're divorced."

"That must suck," he says sympathetically.

"It did. I lived with mum for a great deal of growing up but decided to live with dad for high school," I explain.

As the kettle boils I kick off my shoes and shrug off my coat. The dress under becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to change," I say awkwardly.

"Oh of course. I'll face this way," he nods pointing to my windows.

I'm unable not to smirk as he walks to the opposite side of the room. As I strip I wonder what he would think if the temptation to turn around go too much for him. Would he think I'm hideous? Would he consider me sexy? I'm not like the girls he is probably used to. Girls with fake tan and extensions to their knees. I had a decent figure. Meaty thighs and some curve to my hips.

Enough for his grip. Mind outta the gutter, Bella!

Taking out an oversized shirt I slip it over my bra and panties satisfied with the comfort. Removing the bra wasn't something I was ready for. Having him stare at my 'mind-of-their-own' boobs through my shirt wasn't something either of us was prepared for.

"Okay," I smile heading back to the kettle.

He turns to face me and gasps dramatically.

"You're even more beautiful," he laughs walking closer.

"Stop it," I roll my eyes.

He comes close wrapping his arms around my waist. I feel slightly nervous. What if he hates the way my body feels? Had I shaved? All thoughts of negativity drain away when his lips kiss my forehead. He fit me perfectly.

"No," he says, "you're incredibly beautiful and I will not let you silence me."

Turning my head I prepare to fling a joke at him but am stopped by the closeness of his lips to my own. His breath is cool. Like the poster child of chewing gum. My eyes involuntarily flick to study his lips closer. They're plump, soft and perfect. I begin to wonder how they'd feel against my own just as he brings them closer.

The kiss is really something. My lips follow his lead. Slowly and carefully they mould together, moving as one. I'm completely lost to him. And when it comes time to pull apart I yearn for more. So I take it. I turn my body so I'm facing towards him, wrap both arms around his neck for anchorage and pull myself up for a second kiss. This one is more fearless. I take it deeper and he lets me. He gets just as lost as I do picking me up to sit me on the counter. It allows me to anchor my legs around him too and bring him closer to me.

"Bella," he pauses the kiss but shakes my head hoping to silence him.

"No," I smirk kissing him again.

He groans pulling my hips into him so my core is closer to his.

"Bella," he pulls back smiling.

"Why do you think it's appropriate to keep stopping," I whisper.

"Because it's inappropriate to keep going," he says, "I don't want to fuck this up."

"I do," I smile pushing him back slightly.

Confused he looks down at my hand on his chest. Bold I grip his tie in my hand.

"Bella," he warns, "Perhaps we should wait."

"Why wait?" I try my best to look sexy looking up at him through my lashes.

I let his tie drop and give him another chaste kiss. Just as he starts to deepen it I rip away in the intention of teasing him. He stops me in my tracks letting out an animalistic grumble. Chuckling darkly as I squeal he flings me up and over his shoulder.

"Edward," I laugh loudly.

He leaves quick kiss my exposed thigh as he walks. When he arrives at the foot of my bed he throws me down onto it before climbing over me.

"Now you'll pay," he smiles, "you need to be more careful what you ask for."

I moan in pleasure as he leans down to attack my neck, lifting the hem of my shirt. His hands manipulate my body to exactly how he wants it. My leg hitched over his hip as he nibbles and bites my lip. His hand finds the target. Where X marks the spot. He massages my mound with a cupped hand triggering my sensitivity.

"Oh. More," I whisper.

"Impatient," he chuckles looking up at my face.

Grabbing his head in my hands I pull his face to mine so I can kiss him. It's passionate and hot. Like our lips can't get close enough. His tongue dances with mine, swirling. As we kiss he pulls aside my panties with his thumb so he can plunge a single digit inside me. With my eyes tightly shut I moan into his mouth. Which earns me a second finger.

When he breaks the kiss the intensity in his eyes is enough to intensify the pleasure his pumping fingers are giving me. They're completely swamped with lust. I have to pinch myself to believe it's all for me.

He greedily lifts my shirt up to stare down at my lace bra. As I move beneath him, thrusting toward his fingers my chest heaves heightening the appeal. He leans down burying his face into my bust like a teenager touching a girl for the first time. Leaning up slightly He snakes his free hand behind my back assisting me in undoing the bra. When the latch is free he pulls the bra down my arms and returns to his attack. He sucks my tits into his mouth using his free hand to massage the other. His fingers quicken plunging in and out until they bring me to orgasm. When I hit the climax I hit it hard. I scream out in ecstacy, shivering under him. As I buck and enjoy the sensation he pulls his hand free and sits back slightly looking down at me.

"Holy shit. Where did you come from?" he smiles down at me.

"More," I moan reaching for his pants, a tent well a truly formed.

"Bella," he smiles grabbing my hands, "I want to take my time. You have no clue how hard it was to say that."

I study his face for a second. He's serious. I don't think I'd ever brought a man home after a date who had looked me in the eye and wanted to savour the taste of me.

"Tomorrow night I'm working. The night after I'll be here at 7," he smiles leaning down to kiss me.

And with much confliction I let him leave in the hope that waiting would mean something special. All he left behind was his phone number, a goofy smile across my face and a reason to whip out my vibrator.

* * *

With a loud gasp, I wake. It all felt so real.

I reach for my phone tears streaking down my face. It's 3 am.

Edward's shadow stands in the doorway. The darkness making it difficult to see.

"Why did you leave me?" I ask.

When I blink he's gone. My imagination is playing more tricks on me.

In my notebook, I make another entry.

_Three times._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Please if you liked the chapter, please take the time to leave me a review. I would love to read them!

Until the 10th chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

*Lemon*

* * *

THE TENTH CHAPTER

"Tomorrow they're letting you go," my dad says looking out the window.

I stare at my hands completely confused.

"Dad. Why did you not tell me about how bad my head injuries were?" I ask.

He looks back at me and I can tell by his face he's trying to think of an excuse.

"We didn't want to upset you. We wanted you to heal without stress," he says, "Doctor Cullen recommended we do that until you were better."

"Which one," I grind out.

"Edward," he answers.

That fucker.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asks.

"Fine," I nod, "I think I'm kind of hungry. Can you go get me something to eat?"

"Sure," he nods, "a sandwich?"

"Yes please," I smile angrily.

With an awkward nod, he heads out of the room. Once I'm happy with how far he's walked down the hall I climb out of bed pulling my IV out so I can move quicker. The nurse calls out to me, but I run faster towards my goal. When I arrive at his door I don't bother knocking. I just throw open Edward Cullen's door and don't give a damn as to whether he's bracing or not.

"I'm done," I yell.

He's sat at his desk working. I'd interrupted him writing into a lecture pad.

"Bella?" he looks at me confused.

"Why did you tell me I had minor head injuries," I ask.

He stands hurriedly walking to the door, closing it behind me.

"Will you keep your voice down," he hisses.

"Tell me the truth," I say.

"I didn't want to upset you," he says, "Your mother asked to minimise the amount of information we provided to you until you could remember on your own."

"Edward, please. I feel like I'm going crazy. You need to help me," I say, "Just yes or no. Did we know each other before the accident."

He looks down at me. His eyes scream hurt.

"Yes," he nods.

"How?" I ask.

"Bella... I can't," he begins.

Just as he starts to provide me with answers the door behind me swings open. Carlisle looks shocked.

"Edward," he says slowly, "You're needed in surgery."

"I'm coming," Edward nods.

Carlisle disappears leaving the two of us in our confrontation.

"I have to get back to work," Edward huffs pulling his white coat on.

"Answers. Please. When your shift is over come by my room and give me my answers before I'm discharged," I say.

"Fine," He nods walking me out the door.

When we're in the hall he locks it behind him trying to avoid looking at me. The pang of hurt rippling inside me feels familiar. He did something to me. Something I hated. I just didn't know what.

"Just answer me one question now," I say.

He looks at me torn. I can tell how badly he wants this conversation to end.

"Did you break my heart?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods, "Go back to your room. See a nurse on the way to get your drip put back in too."

When he walks away I feel as if the damage he did to my heart before begins all over again.

I feel broken.

* * *

"Keep waving the tea towel," I scream laughing.

_Beep. beep. _

The smoke alarm blared across our laughter. He flaps a tea towel over the fire alarm, fanning the steam. The steaks he'd been cooking had turned slightly disastrous.

He'd shown up on my doorstep right on time with a grocery bag and a bottle of wine to share. I wasn't allowed to help. He made me sit on the couch and watch. But when the fire alarm started it's fit I intervened.

"It's fine," He yells over the noise.

The beeping stops suddenly. With his arms raised, I can see the gorgeous muscles hidden under his shirt. They peak out at me. He truly is perfect.

Our meal is delicious. He truly can cook. Each bite is as yummy as him. He refuses to let me clean too. Pouring me another wine and setting me up on the couch while he stacks the dishwasher.

When he sits back down on the couch beside me it's a simply second that beats between us before I'm straddling his lap. My clothes on the floor. His clothes beside them.

The foreplay is just as hot as the other night. His mouth is just as skilled as that tongue. Just as I think it can't get better he does. On the couch, he positions himself between my legs and when he enters me I envision what heaven might be like. Each thrust deeper and faster sends me soaring higher. The string of moans melting into his breathless pants. His mouth explores my neck and chest allowing me to breathe in the musky scent of his copper hair.

"Yes, Edward," I gasp.

"You're perfect," he grunts.

When he flips us so I can be on top he ravishes in my power. He holds my hips helping me ride him. Each inch of my skin he admires with his eyes, as I do to him. Each inch of his skin worth worshipping.

From this position, each inch is up for grabs. I grip his biceps, his chest, his shoulders. Anything to build momentum. Anything to bring him the pleasure I want him to feel. I bounce on his length enjoying each inch. He was the biggest I'd been with. The best too.

"Fuck," I moan.

"You're so sexy, Bella," he growls out.

His hands explore. From massaging and squeezing my breasts to rubbing and teasing my clit. I'm greedy for his touch.

"Come," he says, "come for me, Beautiful. I can see you want to."

He was right. I was on the brink and his words were enough to push me over. Flinging forward onto his chest I let go and so does he. Together we cry out. Each other's names like a choir.

"I don't deserve you," I whisper.

He kisses my forehead wrapping his arms around me.

"You deserve round two," he says dismissing my tone.

I snuggle deeper into his chest comfortable in his arms, just questioning my place there.

* * *

The hospital was chilly tonight. Winter was truly sinking into Forks. I'd ditched sitting in bed for a spot on my windowsill. Brooding wasn't as impactful under the covers. When Edward walks in the pleasure of looking at him is a struggle to ignore.

"Sorry I'm late," he says softly.

"You never use to be," I mutter.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks.

"I want you to tell me the truth," I face him.

"We dated," he shouts.

He looks more shocked at the outburst than I am.

"We dated but it didn't work out," he says softly.

"I don't remember," I shake my head.

"Let me help you out," his eyes are dark.

He walks toward me fury behind each step.

"We broke up. I moved back here and you just so happened to follow. You got into an accident. Hit your head and then you woke up not remembering who I am. It's common," he comes to stand in front of me, "then I have had to spend each day coming to work either hoping you remember me or praying you don't. If you remember maybe minds change, but if you don't it's fate being cruel."

"Minds change? Your mind?" I ask.

"I can't do this. Bella it hurts," he is crying now.

"You left me. Why did you leave me?" I begin to match his sobbing with my own tears.

"Because you asked me to," he whispers.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Please remember to leave me a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Lemons

* * *

THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER

His lips lazily trail down my spine sending shivers up it.

We had a late night. Sex, sex and more sex. My legs would ache today. He was perfect to me. He is all I want. All I can't have. He'll leave, go home and find something better. The emotions I was feeling terrified me. I'd not felt this good about a guy I was dating before. It scared me.

"Morning," I smile into my pillow.

Two weeks with Edward and each second had been blissful. It was like a teenage romance. Giddy and fun. When I told my best friend about Edward she squealed in delight. Excited I finally had someone to gush over. It was a shame it would be over before we know it. Time wasn't on our side and he was due to return 'home' soon.

His date ideas were romantic and the sex was out of this world incredible.

"I have to get to the hospital but there's one thing I want first," he mutters against my skin.

"What?" I smile.

He hand moves the covers down exposing my back down to the backs of my knees.

"Your skin is so soft. Do you bathe in milk?" he asks.

"No," I giggle,"I just use soap."

"So sexy," he smirks and I can feel the movement of his cheeks on my lower cheeks.

"What are you doing?" I turn my head to try and get a clue.

His hand dips between my ass stroking my opening and clit in a circular motion.

"Playing," he chuckles.

"If you get me all hot then run off to work I'll make you pay," I warn.

"Beautiful, that threat sounds somewhat tempting. I intend to use you to my full advantage baby," he dips a finger into my core and begins his playing.

While he thrusts his hand in and out of me his lips continue their dance on my back. My fingers grip the sheets below me trying to control myself from the intensity of his hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, "I can't believe I came to New York and managed to find someone like you, baby."

Dirty talk at the next level. The sweet nothings are adorable. My heart melts with every profession of adoration.

As his hand takes up speed my climax gets closer. I'm panting uncontrollably as he twists and curls his expert fingers.

"Oh fuck," I gasp, "I'm so close."

"Good girl," he murmurs.

I jerk into the bed coming like crazy. My muscles tense up and I pull on the sheets beneath me trying to ride the intensity out.

The only thing more sultry is the groans and moans he emits when he eventually straddles me, pushing deep inside of me. His penetration is wholesome, filling me completely. This position leaves no room for guessing.

We're connected.

"Oh Edward," I mutter in pleasure.

In response he pulls out making me whimper. His strength is incredibly hot as he flips me onto my back. Prying my knees open he's quick to get back to work. His lips join to mine as he thrusts deeper and harder into me. God why did he have to leave? Why did the perfect man for me have to leave?

Without warning my orgasm builds suddenly and I jump over the edge bucking beneath him.

"Oh baby," he grunts, "when you do that it feels so fucking good."

"Come," I moan, "please."

His chuckle is almost dark as he kisses down to my chest. He nipples on the skin above my nipple as with two more hard, deep thrusts he comes. His seed spills inside of me. When he collapses on top of my body I laugh. His perfect chest mooshing into my breasts.

"Have a good day at work," I smile lazily.

The warmth of his breath covers my neck as he laughs.

"Baby. Promise me something," he whispers.

"What?" I smile at him.

"Make this work with me," he says looking up at me, "be with me. Even when I go. I want this to work."

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"You're stunning. Gorgeous. Funny, loving and kind. I look at you and think how dumb I'd be to not have you be mine," he says.

"After just two weeks you think we could work?" I ask.

"I know we could. There's something here Bella. You and I could be something. We just need to try," he smiles.

"But where will you go? What's home?" I shake my head.

"Washington. But there's phones and I can come visit you as much as I can. We can do this," he nods.

"I… I don't know. I'm bad at love," I shake my head, "what if you wake up and realise I'm worthless."

"Worthl.. Bella what the hell? We have such little time. We either go for this or we don't," he sits up pulling me with him so he's holding my hands.

"This is just lust. There's no feelings," I shake my head.

"I have feelings," he shakes his head looking hurt.

My heart. I couldn't do this. I couldn't risk falling for someone then having them find a better offer on the other side of the country. Long distance relationships often were built to fail. He was too good for me. Way too good for me.

"Trust me," he begs, "we can do this."

* * *

"Why would I tell you to leave?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Bella. Please," he takes both of my hands pleading with me.

"Why won't you tell me?" I gasp out tears.

"You need to remember on your own. This fell apart before. You have the chance at a fresh slate with or without me. You can decide. I never got the answers I needed to tell you right now why. I just know what. If you remember what happened and still want this then I'm here, baby. But it you remember and still want the same outcome, I'm happy to respect that," he explains.

"Same outcome?" I shake my head confused.

He hangs his head. Unable to help myself I squeeze his hands. Three times. When he looks up into my eyes I reach out to him and pull him down to me. Softly I connect my lips to his. The yearning too much to handle. I didn't know why I needed to, but I needed to kiss him.

At first I think he'll reject me but he does the opposite. He moves in closer cupping my face with a hand so he can deepen the passion. My lips had missed his, I knew that much. Just when I think he's about to fall into me he stops, pulling back. Breathless I close my eyes as he rests his head against mine.

"You ended this, baby. Remember why. Please. Please remember why," he whispers, "I've not told you this before. Not once. But I've wanted to since the day we said goodbye. And yet two months down the track we're here. I never stopped. I think the distance made it worse."

"Edward?" I shake my head confused.

"I love you," he mutters.

* * *

Thanks for another chapter.

Please feel free to leave me a review. I love reading them.


	12. Chapter 12

THE TWELTH CHAPTER

"Rosalie. I need to ask you something and you need to answer honestly. I'm mad at you. But I'll forget it if you're honest right now," I say.

Her gorgeous face looks up at me confused. She was in bed from what I could tell, Emmett snoring beside her. Her phone hovered above her face.

"What is it?" Her eyes concerned.

"Edward. What happened?" I ask.

She bites her lip. The war in her head clear in her eyes.

"Who told you not to tell me anything?" I demand.

"He did," she says, "he said if you remember on your own and want him it's meant to be. But if you remember on your own and don't want him still then it's the same. He asked us not to bombard you with details. Your mother knows more than Charlie. He just thinks you were friends and you can't remember Edward."

"Rose," I gasp sadly, "why wouldn't you tell me?"

"He made me swear not to. And Bells you were so broken before. I thought that forgetting him might be a blessing in disguise," she says.

"Tell me," I plead.

"It was both of you. You were both your own worst enemy," she explains, "you broke his heart and then he did it back. You were in New York and none of us could just come and wrap our arms around you."

"I broke his heart?" I ask confused.

"Yeah," she nods.

"How?" I demand.

"Well… oh. Em," She gasps, "Bella I need to go."

Yuck.

Growling I hang up slamming my laptop lid down. What fucking happened? He hurt me. I hurt him.

Did I cheat? Did he murder a pet?

Reaching for the copy of his book I flip to the back and find his handwriting. Something I hadn't seen before.

_"Souviens-toi de moi. Remember me."_

The same string of French he whispered to me the other day. Unable to stop the rage I bowl it across the room.

"Fuck," I yell.

Angela appears at the door shocked. She holds a clipboard and a bunch of roses.

"Sorry," I say mortified.

"Don't be. I've seen worse. I had one patient attempt to scale the wall," she says walking over to pick up the book, "sometimes this place can be hell. These flowers are for you. They came to reception. No sender."

I already knew that part. My memory reminded me the significance.

"They're pretty. Will my memory ever return?" I ask accepting the bouquet.

"In parts and in time. Some might be lost," she says placing the book on my bed, "you've been released. I just need one more signature."

Sighing I take the pen from her scribbling my name on the form to get me out of this place.

"Your father rang and said he's running slightly late. But feel free to wait here," she rubs my shoulder.

"Angela. Have you ever had your heart broken and wish you could just forget it all just to have them back?" I ask.

"Plenty of times. But sometimes the pain builds character," she shrugs, "you'll remember him in time."

Huffing I reach for my notepad and begin a mind map once she is gone.

_Cheating._

_Insecurity._

_Fighting._

_Money._

_No spark._

The first three panged something internally. Did he cheat? I bite my lip feeling an idea spur on. Getting out of bed I race toward that familiar door.

"You need to learn to knock, father," he groans looking up.

His eyes soften when he sees me. My heart melts at the warm smile. I almost forget why I am there.

"Who is she?" I demand.

"Sorry? What?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You cheated," I yell imitating every break up scene I could remember.

"Now you're just guessing," he smiles amused.

"I cheated?" I ask.

His eyes flicker down in formation ready for a lie.

"No," he shakes his head.

* * *

Roses were my favourite. He had bought me a bunch weekly. Today was no different. He left in two days so every minute we could was spent in each other's company.

"Ouch," I gasp.

"What?" He looks over at me from the bed.

Today was Sunday. Lazy. He'd arrived in sweat pants to spend the day cuddled up with Netflix and me.

"The thorns," I smile.

"That's silly," he laughs getting up.

"If only I knew a doctor," I wink at him.

I bring my finger to my mouth to suck on the wound.

"Don't do that," he laughs moving to me in the kitchen.

I let him pull my hand from my face and inspect the cut. It's small but the overreacting meant he paid me attention.

"It needs cpr," I joke.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Miss," he says seriously, the smirk hidden underneath.

"Sorry," I grin.

"Bandaids?" He asks.

With my free hand I point to the draw the first aid kit is stored. Bending down to dig through I take the opportunity to appreciate his behind. He catches my admiration and shakes his head chuckling.

"I can't help it," I defend.

"Let me see," he grabs my hand.

He treats it with such care. Rinsing it under water, some antiseptic, the band aid and then a kiss on top of the plaster. The emotion is overwhelming.

"Stay," I say softly.

He looks down at me conflicted.

"My father needs me," he says.

"I need you," I shake my head.

"You said there was no feelings just two weeks ago," he cleans up his mess refusing to look at me.

"Please just.. this wont work across the country," I say, "you won't feel the same way."

"It's about attitude. If you want to make it work then it will," he sighs.

"No it won't. Please Edward," I beg.

"Baby," he pleads back, "you can't make me choose. I have to go. You're so close to finishing uni. Come be with me after."

"You don't understand," I sigh.

"You just need to try," he shakes his head.

Something inside me flicks. Anger. I'm angry. I couldn't do this. My fear was to great. Why didn't he get that?

"Try?" I scowl.

"Yeah. You just keep making excuses. It can work if you try," he says.

"It can't work. Because you'll stick your dick into someone prettier. I'm not enough for you. Your perfect and I'm just the basket case that people can't understand why you picked," I cry.

"You're being ridiculous," he snaps, "you're sabotaging this."

"I can't let you love me," I say softly.

Our first fight. It was toxic. A competition to see who could hurt the other more.

"Maybe you overshot this. This was just a fuck while you were here," I cross my arms, "the feelings were just collateral."

"Collateral? Wow," he scoffs.

"We're already fighting how can we be together miles apart," I demand.

"That's easy," he snaps, "you just shut your mouth and let me tell you I miss you, how much I wish we were together. Eventually you let me say I love you. You don't question how faithful I am and I don't question that you're meant for me. Stop being a bitch."

"You don't want me," I shake my head.

"More than anything I do," he takes my hand but I rip it back.

"Then you'd stay! Just fucking leave. We're over. I can't do this," I say suddenly shocked at the words spilling from my mouth.

"Bella," his eyes turn from annoyance to fear, "please don't."

"We can't be together. We aren't good for each other," I shake my head spewing out the lie, "maybe it's just you're not enough for me."

"You said we could be together. You don't even want me," he glares.

"I lied," I say dishonest.

He reaches out for me but I pull back.

"Baby," he pleads, "I can tell that's not true."

"I am not your baby," I scream frustrated.

"Fuck this," he says pained.

* * *

The door slamming shut behind him echoes in my head. My throwing the roses across the room in frustration vivid.

I destroyed this. This whole time I thought it was him. It was me.

I caused him to leave.

As the memory becomes more clear something inside me promises I went further.

It got worse.

I made it worse.

I started the ripples in the water that led to the end.

Maybe I could still save it?

* * *

thanks so much.

please review!


	13. Chapter 13

THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER

then.

The bar was packed. My university friend Jessica begged me to come out with her. My heart wasn't in it at all. I kept thinking about Edward. I'd tried texting but no replies. People were merging on the dance floor and Jessica wanted to be on it. I however was in no mood. So she switched tactics.

"Maybe we could finally get you a man," Jessica grins.

"Look, I think I should really just go home," I sigh annoyed.

"That one," she squeals interrupting me totally drunk.

Following her line of sight I see a tan man. He had a tattoo on his arm and looked bad. He had caught me looking too. I groan downing my drink as Jessica giggles beside me.

"Fuck sake," I mutter.

"Hey," his voice is cool.

He is attractive. He's not Edward.

"Hi," I raise an eyebrow.

"Dance with me," he says.

I cast a glance at the DJ. He was playing something techno. What the hey.

"Sure," I say standing up.

He takes my hand and guides me through the crowd. The bass of the music thumping like guilt. But I was never with Edward. There were no feelings.

His hands aren't shy. They explore another man's treasure. They travel over my thighs, ass and stomach. Grazing my breast. I should shove him off but why bother? This romance shit was never meant to end well. It never had. Man after man had crushed me and Edward would only do the same.

When his lips catch my neck I call time. Placing both hands on his chest I shove him slightly to get him off. I was not having sex with this stranger.

"I'm going home I think," I shout over the music.

"Let me walk you. It's not safe out there," he yells back.

"Very chivalrous of you," I smile rolling my eyes.

The walk is awkward. I don't even know his name. However he keeps up the small talk. Aimlessly flirting with me.

That's how little he matters. I don't care.

It was how little he mattered when he kissed me goodnight on my doorstep. My mind flashes to Edward. This man's lips aren't as soft, but I imagine them to be. This man's touch isn't as gentle, but I imagine it to be. Gasping I push him back with all the strength I have wishing I'd done so sooner.

"What the fuck?" I cry.

His attention isn't on me though.

When I follow his gaze I see Edward. it's not imagination.

Edward is standing at the edge of the footpath. He looks like I just shot him. He looks angry. For a moment the world stops. He turns to walk away.

"Edward," I yell after him.

Running to catch up was difficult. He told long steps. Desperately I worked to catch him.

"Please wait," I cry out.

"It meant nothing to you," he doesn't slow.

"It did. Hey wait," I manage to grab him.

"Bella just get off me. This was a total mistake," he is hurting.

"Please. Let me explain. He kissed me," I say.

"How ironic. I thought you would say that," he says sarcastically.

"He was walking me home and just," I begin.

"Don't bother. You never wanted this. You just played me. If you can't accept my feelings for you the fuck you," he growls, "I've dealt with rejection from my own mother. You're not a big deal."

"I did. I was just scared of getting hurt. I've done this long distance shit before. With my dad, my mum. My best friend. It is exhausting," I say.

"It would have been different," he shakes his head, "I would have come at the drop of a hat."

"I'm sorry. Edward please. Please don't leave me," I beg.

"You don't want me," he faces me furious, "You would rather shove some assholes tongue down your throat than actually allow a connection with me to bloom."

"Edward. Don't do this. Don't leave this way," I plead.

"How else, Bella? You've already moved on. I mean nothing to you. You couldn't even try. Was I that disposable? I don't want to be some stupid sick love story for you. I wanted the opportunity to be with you. You couldn't have faith in what we had," he is breaking before my eyes.

His eyes show internally he is crumbling. The fighting is taking both of us casualty.

"Why do you even care?" I yell out, "you know yourself. You could do better. So why care?"

"Because I was dumb enough to have feelings for you. Every second I regret. What a total waste of time," he growls.

Ouch. Low blow. He regrets it. Now it's his turn. He's breaking my heart.

It's like a cruel revenge plot.

"You regret this?" I ask.

He looks down at me unable to speak. I still catch the nod.

"You deserve better," I say, "I know that I'm not enough. But regretting this? You won't want me after weeks away. You'll realise I'm not worth it."

"I already have realised that," he shrugs my hand off and walks away.

His back is broad. But watching it disappear was a sight I never thought I'd have to see.

I'm left standing in the street devastated I couldn't save this.

His flight was tomorrow night.

Maybe I still could?

* * *

Now.

My room at my fathers hadn't changed at all. Same butterflies on the walls and backstreet boy posters. He held onto the teenage Bella fiercely. If only I was still like her.

Reaching for my phone I scroll through the contacts. I hadn't bothered to use it much in hospital. But I use it now to comb back. I find messages upon messages from a number without I.D.

"It's him," I whisper to myself.

Messages from him begging me to answer. To reply.

A day after the crash he sent me a voicemail.

"Bella. You don't remember me. Maybe it's best. But for now. But please know I forgive you. I hope you forgive me. Maybe you showing up in my hospital was fate pushing us back together. I didn't want this to end. Even if you did. I just want you to remember it. I don't regret a second. If I had my time I'd go back and make you feel more secure. I need you to help me understand why you stopped answering though.I love you."

Heartbroken I dial the number praying he'll pick up. When he doesn't I collapse back onto my bed shaking from the anxiety attack.

As tears begin to fall my phone buzzes springing me back up to life. Hurriedly I dart for my phone.

"Hello," I say.

"Bells. You called. Are you okay?" he says smooth.

"Come over. Please. We need to talk," I beg.

"I don't know if I should," he mutters.

"Edward. I really need you. Can you please just come over?" I plead.

"I just finished work. I'll be there soon. Text me the address," he says smooth.

I have 10 minutes to figure out what the hell happened at the airport.

* * *

thanks so much!

please if you have the time leave me a review? xx


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to gift you with a double chapter!

* * *

THE FOURTEENTH CHAPTER

then.

Frantically I search the crowds. With my ticket to Seattle in my hand I search the faces of the airport lounge. I really hope he isn't on a private jet.

I race to the airline host. I look crazy.

"This is the flight to Seattle right? Has it left?" I ask checking the board behind her.

"No. Still ten minutes till boarding. Take a seat," she smiles.

Nodding I step back and scan the airport. Sighing I take my seat. No luggage. Not even a handbag. I bought a ticket just to get me through security in hopes waiting at the gate will be better than around check in.

As I wait rows after rows are called up to board. No Edward. Maybe he had already left? Maybe he was on a later flight? I remember him saying this flight. The 9.20am.

Eventually though hope does strike. I see him racing toward the gate. He looks like he hasn't slept.

I stand and begin to move toward him. When he sees me his expression shifts across multiple emotions. Shock, relief and then anger.

"What are you doing here?" He demands.

"Please just hear me out," I hold up my hand trying my best to avoid a fight.

"Bella my flight is waiting," he huffs, "I need to go."

"I just… I wanted to apologise. Last night meant nothing. It wasn't meant to happen. I can't take it back. But these past few weeks have meant everything to me. You have meant everything to me. I was wrong. And if you get onto that plane and leave me behind there's every chance gone with you. I can't let you go like that," I say.

He studies me for a moment. He's thinking. I have him where I need him.

"I want to try. I may not be enough. But if you're willing, let's try. That guy honestly meant nothing. I couldn't shove him off. He was too strong. But then you appeared and stopped it. You are just what I need, Edward," I spill my heart out.

I pray it pays off.

He looks down at me shocked, then irritation crosses his face completely. It didn't work.

"I need to go," he pushes past me.

"Please," I reach for him.

He rips his arm free.

"Just fucking stop. You've made your point clear. You're not enough for me. I get it. You fucked up and guess what, now I don't want you. You were a mistake," he snaps, "I'm not ready to forgive you. I don't want this anymore. You were just a quick fuck on a trip."

"Please just.. don't leave. You don't mean that. Stay for a bit? I'll pay for a later flight," I say.

His eyes narrow at me.

"Please don't turn your back on me. Your the best thing that's happened to me," I plead.

"It's over, Bella," he shakes his head pained.

"Don't turn away," I am a shaking mess, "I'm falling in love with you. I'm scared. But I am. And I want nothing more than you."

Crying in the airport wasn't something I ever wanted to do.

He stops for a moment. The L word got him for the slightest second.

But then he just continued walking down the jet corridor leaving me behind with a profession of my feelings for him. Broken by my mistakes I'd desperately tried to fix.

* * *

Now.

The tears flow down my face. The image of his back clear in my mind. He left me behind. Even though I poured my heart out.

Feelings were always difficult for me. It wasn't something I'd been raised to understand. Any boy I'd shown them to before spat on them. Edward nurtured. I had mistaken him.

He broke me at the airport that day. He'd searched for love his whole life and even though I declared it he left. Our words were knives. We just took turns throwing.

When he arrived on my doorstep I opened it sobbing. Shocked he opens his arms for me.

He had hurt me. But nowhere near as much as I hurt him. He'd finally had a chance at true love and I steered him to walking away all because I couldn't have faith.

So for once I just let myself run to him. With ease his arms engulf me. I fit perfectly. This is where I am meant to be.

"You left," I cry.

"You didn't want me," he whispers.

"I did," I say.

"I called. I texted you apologising for leaving. I even tried to come back. You wouldn't respond. When I showed up on your doorstep you had moved," he explains, "I called and wouldn't get through."

"I fucked up," I sniffle, "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you pick up?" He asks eyes narrowed.

"I know now. I can't tell you," I bite my lip.

"God Bella. The secrets. Please," he takes my hands.

"Come in. You need to sit down," I whisper.

Confused he follows. When he sits down on the couch I attempt to stall.

"Tea?" I ask.

He smiles up at me.

"You remember," he takes my hand as I sit beside him.

"Something fruity," I affectionately smile at him, "every memory has come back getting worse and worse. I'm sorry. I kissed some guy. He wasn't even sexy like you. I'm an idiot."

"I have had time to look back and I was a dick at the airport. I was so angry. Seeing you with him just made me rage. In my mind you were already mine. I came that night to tell you I was going to stay," he shakes his head.

"You were?" I gasp, "I shouldn't have agreed to even dance with him. I just needed to feel someone so I could imagine you."

"Bella. When you arrived at my hospital my heart shattered. I couldn't believe that you were here. I thought maybe you'd followed me somehow then I saw Rosalie. I spoke to her and asked her to help me. I wanted you to remember on your own. So that you could decide," he explains.

"Decide what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"If you'd changed your mind. If you could see a world where this works," he shrugs, "since I left you, you have been the only thing I've thought about. I came back to New York. I couldn't find you. Yet here you are. You came to me in a way that might be deemed unconventional."

"Combing back through my memories. Being with you these past two weeks in hospital. It's only intensified the feelings, Edward. No matter what memory I lost I remembered one thing. That was how I felt about you," I sniffle, "but I don't think you'll want me at all after I tell you what I'm about to."

"What?" He looks concerned.

"I got every message. Every text. I couldn't respond. It hurt too much. I felt like it confirmed everything I'd thought about the distance," I say tears now running crazily down my face.

"Baby," he grips my hand squeezing three times, "tell me."

"Pregnant," I whisper.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff…

hang on!

Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! so theres still a fair few chapters left in me. im not ready to let it go yet!

* * *

THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER

Then

Staring down at the test in my hand my mind spins. How the fuck could I be so careless? I'm so not a mum. I am not mum material.

"What do I do?" I panic.

I could call my mother. No she'd lecture me.

I could call Rosalie. No she'd kill me.

I could call Edward. No I'd fall harder.

I could pray.

That's what I did. I prayed daily. Begging for some help.

A doctor ran tests and confirmed the little white stick's positive line. She offered support and recommend I tell someone. So I did.

Braving it all I called Rosalie. Terrifying.

"How on earth? Did you use protection?" She demands.

"No. But I am on the pill," I say.

"That's not always effective," she sighs, "maybe you should come here. I can make sure you're okay. You have only two weeks left of school. Come home and then I'll fly you back for grad. I'm heading to Seattle in four weeks so you can come stay with me. I'll get you through this."

"Rosalie you hate children," I sigh.

"I hate them if they aren't yours or mine," she corrects, "I love you and you're not doing this alone. When you get here you'll need to consider telling daddy too. I'll help you."

"He's going to hate me," I groan.

"Hey it takes two to tango," she says, "he is just as involved here."

"I'll book the flight and call you tomorrow," I say.

* * *

Now

Edward's eyes are clouded by tears. The fury back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He begins to stand.

"I lost it," I grab his body pulling him back down crying along with him, "I took the test and a week later I lost it. The doctor said I was about six weeks along which makes sense. Days later I got on a plane and flew here."

He studies my face in shock. Sitting back down he takes my into his arms. He holds me tight. Protecting.

"I was terrified," I gasp out, "I didn't know how to tell you. So I got on a plane and came here to see my dad, Rosalie. On the way to see her at her house I was crying in the car. I was planning to call you with her there. Then I saw the other driver. He was speeding and he came up behind me fast. He knocked my bumper and I skid into the truck. Next thing I know I was waking up and you were there."

"She knew?" He raises an eyebrow shocked.

I nod.

The slow breath he lets out breaks my heart.

"Is that why you begged me to stay?" He asks.

"I guess it's why I was so emotional. But no. I didn't know until a week after you left," I say.

"She promised to hold my hand while I told you. We had no clue you were Emmett's brother. No clue you were here," I say.

"You went through that alone," he takes my hand.

Three times he squeezes.

* * *

Then

The blood wasn't as much as I first thought. Still enough to send me into nightmares. They're all I have since he left. Now they'll be worse.

My flight to Forks is booked for tomorrow morning. I will be the only one travelling.

Edward had called but each time I hit ignore.

He couldn't know now.

We weren't meant to be.

This was his fate talking.

His fucking fate had done this.

Staring down at the blood in my underwear I sob. Just last week I was sobbing over the pregnant test turned positive. Cruel thing fate was.

Fuck fate.

It had brought me to Edward then taken him from me. And now here it was taking the piece of him I could have had away.

I was certain we wouldn't have worked. Positive. But with each phone call I was tempted to pick up. I had decided he needed to know. I couldn't do it alone. When I'd told Rosalie about the miscarriage she'd cried with me. For an hour we said nothing down the barrel of the phone. We just sobbed. Mourning the loss of what could have been.

In my mind it would have been a boy. He would have had Edward's eyes, smile and laugh. My hair and maybe even some of my clumsiness. He'd have grown tall. He'd have fallen in and out of love. He'd have been a mummy's boy.

Finding the words to tell Edward he was going to be a daddy to a woman he just had break his heart was hard. Finding the words to tell him he'd lost the chance was gruelling. There's no preparing for it.

As I look down my heart breaks even more. I'd let him go. Now he'd hate me. Now he'd never want me.

* * *

Now

He paces the room. Hand over his mouth.

"You have every right to hate me," I say.

"I don't hate you," he shakes his head, "why don't you get that?"

"I lost your child," my eyes had paid more attention to my fiddling hands during this than ever before.

The sight of his covering them brings some of the solace I need.

"It wasn't your fault," he says.

"I'm sorry. For everything," I mutter, "You were so amazing that I couldn't believe my luck. So I discredited it and in the process lost you."

"You didn't lose me. I'm here," he kisses my hand.

I smile sadly cupping his face gently.

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness. I want to ask for it but. Moving forward would be a god sent," I say.

"I'm sorry too. We were fools in love. I'll guard your heart from this moment on," he smiles.

"I love you," the words slip from my mouth before I can stop them.

He smirks and leans into me kissing me. It's deep. It's sweet. It's full of the emotion he'd been packing for weeks.

When he pulls back his lips remain in inches so I feel the breath from the words.

"I love you," he whispers.

Tears continue to run down our cheeks. I cradle his head in my lap against my stomach allowing the father of my lost child to mourn too.

A refresher to the pain I had felt alone. Remembering myself all of the distress and reliving it with the return of my memory.

For hours we remain this way.

Finally together.

And remembering why he means so much.

A memory I promise to never lose again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

more to come.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sixteenth Chapter

"Hey," I smile at Edward.

His office looked less sad today. Maybe it's because he looks happy for once. The happiest I remember him being.. His shoulders aren't so slouched.

"Beautiful," he grins up at me, "What are you here for?"

"Well I have to head back to New York next weekend. I graduate. But I wanted to show you this," I smile.

"What?" He leans back in his chair looking up at me.

Walking around the desk I stand beside him. Smacking my hand down onto the table I lie the piece of paper flat.

"What's this?" He asks.

"A grad position in Seattle for a social worker," I smile, "I start in two weeks."

"You're kidding," he grins.

"I'm going to room with Rosalie," I lean against his desk, perching myself slightly.

He drops his pen and shifts so a hand is either side of my waist.

"I'm proud of you. You deserve this," he explains.

"Yeah. It also means the doctor who promised me a date in hospital can pay up," I lean closer to him.

Chuckling he leans into me. His face inches from mine.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks.

"Hopefully you," I shrug smiling.

"It can happen," he chuckles pulling me closer to him.

I laugh moving into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to have to stay here," he says softly, "it'll be distance. My father can't run this place without me."

"It's just a four hour drive," I smile, "I have weekends off. I've learned to trust myself more. You're so worth the risk of getting hurt."

"You won't," he kisses my head.

"If hitting my head has taught me anything it's believing in myself. Believing in what this is. My feelings for you survived all of this. There was a strong chance I wouldn't remember and I did. That's something. I'm going to say fuck you to my fear and your fate," I smile.

"All of this happened to bring us closer," he nods, "it hurt but I don't doubt for a second it was meant to matter how hard we fought against the current it pulled us back to one another."

"All because you couldn't watch where you were going in the park," I tease.

With a scoff he looks into my eyes amazed at my audacity.

"Me?" He gasps.

"Yeah," I smile beginning to stand.

He playfully swats my ass spurring a giggle out of me. I couldn't begin to comprehend how happy I am. He was perfect. And he wanted me.

"I'll pick you up at 7," he instructs, "be ready."

The wait is long. Drawn out. I want to be with him. I hunger for him to be near me. How on earth could I be so dumb to let him go before. How lucky I'd been that he'd forgiven me. That I had the opportunity to forgive him.

Moving forward was all I ever want now. With him.

Finding my favourite pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve shirt I'm ready for him when he arrives. My father raises an eyebrow at the idea but lets me pass without struggle.

"Tonight is for us. New memories," he smiles taking my hand as he drives.

"Ones I don't want to forget," I smile.

"I won't let you," he pulls my hand up to kiss it.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere memorable," he chuckles.

Laughing I take his hand in mine, pulling his arm across my lap. He fits perfectly. Thanking my lucky stars I find the relief he forgave me. It was perfect. We were perfect.

I watch him pull into a driveway then up to a home. It's white. A verandah wrapping around the entirety of it. It was stunning.

"What's this?" I smile.

"My house," he shrugs, "the restaurants here are stock standard. I thought I'd do a better job."

In disbelief I roll my eyes with a grin. I'd missed that cocky attitude so much.

The internal is as stunning as outside.

"Esme is an interior designer. Whenever any of us move she is overjoyed," he explains throwing down his keys.

He takes my hand leading me toward the dining space. The table is set, fireplace crackling nearby.

"What did you make me?" I smile wrapping myself into his side.

"French food," he kisses my head.

"Peach cobbler?" I smile.

"You remember that?" He asks.

I nod sitting down before one of the plates.

"Each time you say something you remember it makes my heart soar, Bells," he smiles.

"I wanted to invite you tonight. To my graduation. That is if you can get work off," I watch him pour my wine.

"I would be honoured, baby," he smiles sitting beside me.

"If you weren't there it would feel wrong. I would search the crowd for you," I shrug.

"You'll find me," he leans down to kiss me.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. His cooking skills were incredible. I would be happy to have him cook for me for the rest of my life. A man this sexy that can cook. What raffle did I enter?

I sneak up behind him appreciative as he cleans. Pressing my chest into his back I race my hands up and down his chest.

"Dangerous ground there, baby," he laughs.

"Well I haven't had any for weeks. I may have lost my memory but since remembering the kind of sex we had I've been a girl with needs," I smile trailing my hand down to his waistband.

The way his breath hitches when I dip fingers under is cute. I trail my hand back and forth.

"I went straight to my lingerie drawer after leaving the hospital," I whisper.

He drops the pot into the soapy water before turning to grab me. I squeal laughing as he lifts me onto the island bench. He growls pulling up my shirt to a pink lacey bra. It's a Victoria Secret with extra push.

"What do you think of the pink?" I smirk.

He snaps the clip with one hand. The animal in Edward peering out. Laughing I slip the straps down. The bra is thrown to the floor.

"I thought about this so many times," he says.

"Then you'll know exactly what to do with me," I smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

*lemon

* * *

THE END

The water ran down his back, cascading like a waterfall.

"Oh god," I scream leaning my head back against the wall.

His fingers are purpose filled. Plunging in and out my legs struggle to hold me up. I cling to his shoulders to keep from falling down.

"You missed this?" He asks.

"Hell yes," I moan.

He's curling his fingers putting pressure on my g-spot over and over. So hot.

As I reach my climax and come he lifts me lining himself to my entrance. My legs lace around his hips. He raises an eyebrow asking permission.

"I'm taking stronger birth control," I nod breathless.

It's the answer he needs. He pushes into me slowly causing us both to moan out.

The sensation would never die from this moment. As he thrusts into me against the wall I'm jolted up and down. The movement of his chest drawing his mouth to tease.

"Don't stop," I moan.

"Again?" He chuckles.

"Shut up," I groan out squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm not far behind you, baby," he kisses me.

As our tongues dance his thrusts don't lose intensity. Hard and deep. Hitting me at angles I didn't know he could reach. When I clench down on him he pulls out letting his own load go.

He shivers against me still managing to hold up. His whole body victim to the orgasm.

"If you forget that let me know. I'll remind you," he smiles up at me.

"I forget," I laugh, "remind me now."

* * *

One week later.

I had almost tripped accepting my degree. I heard Rose laugh from the stage.

"I'm so proud," Edward kisses my cheek.

I'd found them not long after the ceremony.

"Left foot then right," Rosalie teases hugging me.

"I'm living with you. Don't make me put deep heat in your toothpaste," I smile.

"I'll have to listen to you too go at it like rabbits. That's punishment enough. If you're anything like you were in school you're still loud," Rose says blunt.

I slap her arm ignoring Edward's nod at her.

"Where's my parents?" I glare at him playfully.

My dad appears just as I finish the question. He wraps me into a bear hug.

"I have a graduate daughter. I didn't mess you up," he smiles cheerfully, "I am so proud, Bells."

"Thanks dad. I'm glad you could come," I say.

"I wouldn't miss it," he says smiling down at me, "I can't believe you're so grown up. It feels like yesterday I was holding you. You were so tiny. Now you're an adult."

"It's okay dad," I rub his arm.

It was rare he showed emotion like this. He was where I got it from.

My mother cuddles me just as warm as my father. The same 'I'm so proud' speech with more tears.

"Let's go," I say.

* * *

Two months later.

Edward was staying in the city this weekend with me. We were going strong. Less fights. More communication.

"Baby," I smile at him on the couch.

He looks serious.

"What's wrong?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need to ask you something and I'm nervous," he sighs standing.

"Don't be," I shake my head walking closer.

He takes both of my hands and squeezes them three times in his.

"I love you. And I've thought long and hard. It's time," he smiles.

"Time?" I raise an eyebrow concerned.

I really hope he isn't about to propose. I'm not ready.

"We've been through so much. It feels right to take the next step together," he says.

"Edward," I start.

"Don't. I just need to get this out," he lets out a shake breath.

Fuck.

"I've fallen well and truly in love with who you are, your spirit and your smile. I think about you constantly. I want you to take the step beside me," he smiles.

He reaches into his pocket pulling out a small box.

"I don't think…" I try.

"Just open it," he smiles down at me.

Concerned I do as I'm asked. If this is a ring I will have to find a way to forget again. I discard the red ribbon and open the box.

Inside is a silver key.

"A car?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Not really. I was hoping you'd be open to living with me," he smiles.

"But you live in Forks. I can't drive hours to work each day," I say.

"You won't be hours. You'll be ten minutes. I got offered a job in Seattle's largest hospital. My dad made me take it. I signed the paperwork today," he explains, "I want you to be there with me. When I come home at night you'll be naked on the couch?"

"Naked on the," I laugh loudly.

"A man can dream," he shrugs.

"I'll get naked right now," I smile wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you. I would be so happy to move in with you, Edward. This is incredibly adorable."

"You serious?" He asks happily.

"Positive." I nod.

* * *

That's everything for this story. I was struggling to keep it going so I decided it was time to close the chapter.

However I will have a new story up soon. Please look out for it. It'll be up within the next 12 hours.

Thanks so much!


End file.
